James Huling
James Huling was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. James liked to have fun in the house. He enjoyed hiding and jumping out to scare his fellow HouseGuests, particularly Julia Nolan. He also tried several times to begin a showmance with fellow alliance member Meg Maley but did not succeed. Week after week, his Goblins alliance began to crumble and lose members. Throughout his stay in the house, James was perceived as a competition threat by many HouseGuests, winning 2 HOHs, 2 POVs, and 2 BOTB competitions. During the second Double Eviction of the season, he was nominated against John McGuire and evicted by a vote of 4-0, following his fellow alliance member Meg out the door earlier in the night. He placed 7th. On finale night, he won the America's Favorite HouseGuest award. James returned for ''Big Brother 18'' alongside Nicole Franzel, Frank Eudy, and Da'Vonne Rogers as a part of the first twist of the summer. Biography Birthday: May 22, 1984 James spent the first part of his life being raised in a boys’ home in South Carolina after his mother passed away from cancer and his father was unable to care for him. In his early teens, he was adopted by a Caucasian family and has called them mom and dad since. James loves his southern roots and served six years in the armed forces. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *James is the first Asian-American HouseGuest (and first minority HouseGuest) to win America's Favorite Player. **He is also the second person named James to win the prize. *James was the only Asian-American HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. *James is the first Asian-American HouseGuest to win two Head of Household competitions since Jee Choe in Big Brother 4. *Although he resides in Texas, James is the second HouseGuest since Marvin Latimer to be born in South Carolina. *James is the first male to win HOH twice in Big Brother 17. **He is also the first male to remain HOH officially twice. ***He is also the third person to win HOH multiple times following Shelli and Vanessa. *James is the first person in Big Brother 17 to win HOH and POV in the same week. He would later be followed by Liz . **They were the only houseguests to accomplish this. *He is the first HouseGuest to win HOH, POV, and BOB in Big Brother 17. **He is the fourth HouseGuest to do this overall. Donny Thompson, Frankie Grande, and Christine Brecht (and later Steve Moses and Liz Nolan) have also done this. **He is the first HouseGuest ever to win 2 HOHs, 2 POVs, and 2 BOTBs in one season. *He is the first HouseGuest to not use the POV in Big Brother 17. *James holds the record for the most competitions won by an Asian-American in Big Brother history with 6 competitions (2 HOHs, 2 POVs, and 2 BOTBs). **If one doesn't count in the Battle of the Block as a competition, he still has the most competition wins with 4 competitions in total. *James's cat hat can be found here. *James won the second most competitions in Big Brother 17 with 6 behind Vanessa and Steve who each won 7. **However, without the Battle of the Block, he is tied with John and Liz for the third most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 4. *James was the fourth HouseGuest to win the POV multiple times in Big Brother 17 following John, Steve, and Vanessa. *James is one of nine House Guests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Kaysar Ridha, Jessie Godderz, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly and Da'Vonne Rogers). Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Asian-American House Guests Category:Males Category:HOH Winners Category:Battle of the Block Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Category:From South Carolina Category:7th Place Category:Big Brother 17 Jury Members Category:Jury Members Category:America's Favorite Houseguest Category:From Texas Category:Nominated 3 or More Times in a Row Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:Double Eviction Evicted Category:1st HOH Category:Big Brother US Houseguests Category:Season 18 House Guests Category:Immunity Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Fan Friendly